


He's What??!!

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genius Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter didn't meet Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter goes on a Trip to Stark Industries a few things happen along the way.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418827
Comments: 35
Kudos: 804





	1. Announcment

Peter would admit that he wasn’t all that excited. Mr.Harrington had announced a field trip, of which he had terrible luck with. Like last year, being bitten by a radioactive spider and the year before getting lost at a science museum where he had to wait for May to pick him up. Not to mention the academic decathlon trip to Washington D.C. So, a surprise field trip was not on his things to be ecstatic about. The top being getting a stark internship and getting complimented by the man whose name was on said building. 

Ned seemed excited so for his best friend's sake, he faked a smile and listened to Ned theorize about where they would be going. If Ned noticed the lack of enthusiasm he didn’t let it dim his. 

“Alright, settle down. Return the permission slip in by Friday or you won’t get to go. The NDA too,” Mr. Harrington called as the bell rang. Peter got up with Ned who was still rambling and distractingly grabbed two of each of the forms before handing one to Peter. 

“What do you think it will be?! If we need to sign an NDA it has to be some kind of science company.” Ned continued at lunch. 

“Probably just Hammer Industries,” Peter responded, taking a bite of his sandwich. Ned sulked a second before thinking and shaking his head. 

“Their too paranoid to allow people who don’t work there to enter the parking lot let alone the building,” Ned commented. 

“I don’t know why? They don’t have anything worth stealing,” Mj said causing both boys to jump and the sudden voice. Peter put a mocking hand over his heart. 

“Man, Mj, didn’t anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?” Michelle simply shrugged, stealing Peter’s apple and taking a bite. Peter glared prompting her to glare back and Peter backing down. He wasn’t afraid to admit she could put the fear of God into him, or anyone for that matter. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Ned asked. Which was smart, as Michelle knew pretty much everything that happened, whether in school or somewhere halfway across the world. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” was her reply. Ned hung his head, he wouldn’t get an answer from her. 

The lunch bell rang and the trio left for their next class. 

—————————————————————

Peter, Ned, and Mj walked to the subway, continuing past the trains and into an abandoned track. Peter jumped over the fence before unlocking it for the other two to follow and pressing the palm of his hand into the wall. It pressed in allowing a mechanism to activate and slide a door to the left slightly open. 

Mj walked in first followed by Ned and then Peter. The room inside was mostly black and dark reds and accented blue on tables and chair pillows. One section was a mini-lab that had various projects in development, a computer in the middle of decoding a drug cartel in Queens and an unfinished article on women empowerment while balancing the need for men to feel important. 

The next area had multiple suits of different designs, like the classic red and blue he wears for patrol or the jet black with a large spider on the front and back for stealth. 

The last area consisted of a couple of sofas and bean bags, an ottoman and a television. It also included a kitchenette area for Peter's super metabolism or the others if they get hungry. 

The only reason this exists is because Ned could not keep a secret from his parents if his life depended on it. Leading to them confronting Peter and May and their weekly dinner dates together since Ned and Peter became inseparable. It led to May finding out and Peter staying with the Leeds till May came around, Peter doesn’t like to think about that time. So, to put May at ease somewhat and Mr.Leeds having always wanting to sponsor a superhero, this HQ had happened. 

As for Mj, well she confronted him after the disaster that was homecoming and here they were now. Ned resumes his coding, Mj walks to the computer hub to look out for crime while Peter got into his suit. 

He went through all the settings and configurations till he knew everything worked before activating ASTRAEA(A Snarky Technological Robot Acting Exceedingly Astute), sure he needs to update the acronym but give him a break he was nine when he created her. He had heard about Tony Stark's AI and gave it a shot. 

“Afternoon Peter,” sounded ASTRAEA’s smooth Italian lilt. 

“ASTRAEA,” Peter greeted, “You ready to patrol?”

“Always, Peter,”

Peter crawled to the ceiling and activated the hatch and sling-shoting through the air to greet the New York City skyline. 

“Soundcheck, M?” Peter asked.

“Copy,” was Mj’s reply. She monitored Peter while in the suit and acting as an unofficial medic. 

“Guy in the chair?” 

“Copy, Spidey,” Ned sounded the clacking of keys in the background. He acted as a technical support and emotional well-being therapist.

“We need to get you a shorter name,” Mj spoke. 

“Don’t you dare,” Ned threatened. 

“Really, because I was thinking about Q, to go along with my code name,” Ned is silent for a moment considering. Peter continues swinging letting his ears train on any unsavory sounds. 

“Alright,” Ned concedes. 

“I knew you would see it my way,” Peter can practically feel her smirk through the comm. 

“Anything yet?” Ned asks about an hour into swinging. 

“No, Ned, still nothing in the last five minutes,” Peter responded, slightly annoyed. He knew Ned wanted the action but Peter was fine with a quiet night, it meant less trouble, meaning less people to save. 

“Sorry,” Peter felt slightly bad but he didn’t get to apologize as a silent alarm was set off nearby. Peter swung his way over as ten men entered a classy restaurant. He perched on the side of the neighboring building thinking of a quick strategy. Make a plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, and throw away the plan. His uncle Ben had told him after the Stark Expo, nothing works out the way we think. 

Taking a deep breath he asked for ASTRAEA to highlight the targets before entering. The bell chimes and the intruders turned to the sound. Peter quietly snickered, no one ever looks up. 

“What was that?” Peter silently named the thief Hugo, asked. The others merely shrugged and they continued. The thieves spread out and Peter followed a lone guy till he could web him up. He waited for the perfect moment before covering the man's mouth while simultaneously attaching his web to his torso. He used a bit of strength and pulled him up, punching him in the face, knocking him unconscious and muffling the surprised noises. 

He continued till half were down. He tried for the next one when another person walked in as Peter fired a web. The second one followed the line to him shouting for his friends and shooting at him. “Man, you couldn’t just keep your mouth shut. Always nice to meet a fan, but sometimes I don’t want the attention,” Peter rambled. He hated guns. Well, guess the plan went off the rails. 

Peter quickly dodged out of the way, narrowly missing multiple bullets in the process. 

“Hey! The bold colors are not for target practice!” He exclaimed. He was grateful M and, he guessed now Q, didn’t talk while he was fighting as it tended to distract him. The only time M said anything was to inform him the police were on their way. He needed to end this quickly. 

Peter shot off a web grenade, trapping anything moving to the wall. 

“Well fellas, I’d say it was nice to meet you, but that would be lying and I have an image to uphold,” Peter gave a single wave and walked out the door. He made it back the building adjacent just in time for the police to arrive. 

“Good job WebHead, almost minimum damage,” M complimented, sorta. Peter grinned, originally he hadn’t thought about the damage but Mj had quickly set him straight. 

A few hours later and a couple of purse thieves, a stolen vehicle car chase, and more than a few burglaries and Peter called it a night. 

“Heading back,” Peter informed the couple back at HQ. 

“Copy, try not to make any pit stops this time,” M’s voice monotone. 

“It was only twice, those puppies needed a home,” Peter defended. 

“Yeah, yeah, loser. Just hurry up, I have a rehearsal dinner to ditch,” 

Peter nodded and watched as ASTRAEA sent the gesture to M who replied with the middle finger. He grins and speeds up. Loving the thrill of catching himself last second before he hits the ground and pulling himself up till he is higher than most of the skyscrapers. 

—————————————————————

Peter made it home in time for dinner with May by nine. She had the shift off today and Peter was grateful to spend more time with his only remaining family member. 

“Hey, May, I’m home!” He called, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hi, you ready to go,” May was dressed with her hair down and wore a red shirt and dark blue pants. 

“May...” Peter whined. 

“What is it too much? I thought I could subtly support you,” Aunt May joked, she was trying really hard to be supportive but the color scheme was a bit much,” I could always go grab the spider-man t-shirt I have,” Peter groaned making May laugh. 

“Can we go?” Peter pleaded. It only served to make her laugh louder. 

They ended up eating Thai. 

“How was your day?” May asked, taking a bite out of her stir-fry. 

“It was great. Stopped a few thief’s and got into a car chase,” May’s eyes grew wide and Peter quickly backtracked,” it was fine, not a single bruise! And I also need you to sign a permission slip for a field trip this Friday,” Peter finished lamely. May nodded but her eyes raked over his form making her own assessment to make sure he really didn’t have a single scratch on him. Which to be fair he usually wouldn’t tell her if he did. He would have Mj take care of the medical part till it was safe enough to go back to their apartment, so as not to worry her more. 

“Besides, ASTRAEA is programmed to alert you if I get so much as a paper cut,” Peter reasoned. 

“I would say I didn’t trust you to have added that but it’s been that way since you created her,” May said appeased. Peter had made a watch and put her on his phone and spider suits as soon as he thought of it. It included May and formerly Ben having been informed of anything happening to his person. 

Dinner finished with May talking about her shorter shift at the hospital, Peter’s updates to make the suit more bulletproof, and about the new LEGO sets that Ned had gotten. They had made a spider-man one that Ned found hilarious and had to buy it. It was a goal of Ned’s if he couldn’t get LEGO to make one of himself his best friend getting one was the next best thing.


	2. Trip

Friday arrived quickly and Peter tried dragging his feet to the bus waiting for the students to board for the mystery trip. Mj puts a hand on his shoulder, startled him from behind, grabbing him by the shoulder and practically dragging him to the bus where Ned was already waiting. 

They boarded the bus as Mr. Harrington did a headcount. The trio took towards the back of the bus, avoiding Flash’s leg in the middle of the aisle. Peter slipped an earbud in his ear so ASTRAEA could communicate if need be. 

An hour later and finally they arrived at the tallest building in Manhattan. Peter and Ned’s jaw drops. 

“Nerds,” Mj snarked, fondly, ushering the still shocked duo off the bus. 

“Are you sure this is wise, Peter?” ASTRAEA asked, worried about her creator’s identity. It seemed to pull him back out of his trance-like state. 

“No, but I can’t back out now,” Peter bit his lip, she has a legitimate concern but Peter wouldn’t give up this chance, even if the billionaire superhero did manage to figure out his alter ego. 

Mr. Harrington finished corralling the straggling students, one trio included, and entered the building. The interior was sleek and elegant, minimalist decor with enough waiting sofas and chairs to not feel overly uncomfortable. Mostly done in white with dark wood paneling behind the receptionist desk. 

Mr. Harrington motioned for them to stay while he walked over to the front desk. 

He returned a minute later with a young man holding a container. 

“Morning, my name is Ambrose and I’ll be your tour guide today,” Peter is impressed, he actually sounds like he likes his job. 

Ambrose opens the container and picked out a badge, holding it up for the students to see. 

“This is your badge, have it on you at all times, or you will be escorted out of the building,” He reads the card in his hand,” A Cindy Moon,” 

Cindy rushed to the front, her friends crowding around to see as soon as she stepped back. 

“Abraham Attah,”

“Edward Leeds,” Peter watched as Ned hurried with a blush to collect his. Once he got back he put a hand on his friend's shoulder offering a small smile, Ned returned it. 

“Eugene Thompson,” Flash scowled but went to collect his. 

“Elizabeth Brant,”

“Michelle Jones,” a few more names were called before Peter’s, his being last. 

Ambrose leads the group to a scanner and walks through. He gestured for the others to follow, one at a time, through the scanner until they are all on the other side. 

Ambrose starts his monologue as they walk to the elevator before pressing the button for the fifth floor. 

“Now, we usually use FRIDAY but we don’t want all our secrets out. The buttons are for safety reasons, and it’s faster than asking for the floor,” Ambrose explains. 

Peter would admit he was excited, he had only heard about a rumor regarding FRIDAY but Stark Industries keeps it vault-like shut. So, nothing is for certain, until now. The elevator doors open and shows a small lab, most likely for tours, with only one other person. 

“This is a fellow intern of mine, Ms. Madeleine James. She will be showing you a prototype for cleaning up oil spills. You can have a look at it, see if you can tell us how it works,” He said before stepping back for Ms. James to take over. 

Peter follows Mj as he tries to get a good look. It was bigger now that they were closer. He didn’t touch but he wanted to, he wanted to pull it apart learned how it ticked, to turn it on. Would it be loud or quiet? Granted he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference but it’s the want to learn it inside and out. For now, he would deal with his sight alone. 

Having much better eyesight than any normal human, he can make out a good portion of the inside and what it would do. It looked to have floating solenoid molecules feeding into a magnetic ramp and separator apparatus. Peter hears others state their opinion on how it works. Some and close and others are totally off the mark. 

He doesn’t care, his mind working, to make it smaller and just as efficient. He’s hoping he could make it more so. But for now, the best he can do is smaller. He pulls out a small tablet but to anyone, it’s a notebook. He made it when the teacher kept calling him to do his work, it has a sort of illusion technology that he used on his stealth suit. 

He writes down his ideas quickly. He doesn’t have time to make blueprints for the prototype. He’ll hand it to Ambrose to take to Ms.James on his way out, he can do the blueprint at lunch. 

Mj nudges his and he faces her, she gives him a “pay attention, loser” face and he goes to look in Ambrose’s direction which has an amused raised eyebrow. He blushes. 

“Anything you would like to share?” His tone curious instead of sarcastic. Peter only gets redder but he rapid fires how he thought it could work and gives an idea or two on how to improve it. He doesn’t realize that as he talks the whole group grows silence as he continues talking. By the time he finishes Mj gives him the same look, making him turn to face his classmates who all have their mouth gaping open. He would have laughed at their faces but their guide and intern have the same expression and he’s embarrassed. 

Ambrose doesn’t say anything, just moves the group along to which Peter is grateful for. He doesn’t like the attention. They go through multiple different low-level labs as the higher ones are confidential, still, everyone has a good time. 

By the time lunch comes around Peter is famished, he feels so tired when he doesn’t eat enough. They enter the cafeteria, which is more like a mall food court and everyone spills ways to get what looks appetizing. Peter heads for the Chick-fil-A, Ned following close behind. Mj had gone to the stall over, something vegetarian, he thinks. 

He and Ned got out of line first, so they picked where they sat, one of the round tables off to the side. Peter got out his tablet and began making the blueprints, ignoring his food. Until Mj saves Ned from trying to get his attention to eat. 

“Loser, Eat first, world-changing ideas later,” grabbing the tablet before he can protest. Sulkily he took a bite before inhaling the rest and making grabby hands for it back. Mj rolled her eyes but handed it back, a woman of her word. Peter grinned and spent the rest of the time drawing out his plan. 

“Midtown tour, time is up. Please throw away all trash and make your way up to the front!” Ambrose could be heard yelling. Peter, Ned, and Mj rose from their seats, throwing away their leftovers and calmly walked to the front. 

They only had about two hours left before their tour ended, with one final lab showcasing their talent. 

“Now this is the second to last thing you will be doing here today, the last being a surprise guest,” Ambrose smiled though it was a little strained, Peter guessed it had something to do with looking out for fifteen teenagers for six hours. Or maybe the guest,” I want you to create something you are interested in, something you want to do later in life. It doesn’t have to be science but that is recommended as they will be looked at for a possible internship for high schoolers starting this year,” Peter was practically vibrating, hundreds of ideas coming to mind but he needed something he could get done in an hour. Snapping his fingers in an epiphany he waited for Ambrose to finish his speech and was off like a bullet. He would know, he’s dodged enough. 

His fingers steadily moving, connecting and reconfiguring. The outside world fades away the closer he gets to finishing. In the hour he has given ASTRAEA a holographic body. The last thing he needs to do is upload a portion of the framework, he untucks his necklace that looks like a Komusō that is like a small dog whistle given by Mj to help control his breathing for anxiety. He added the basics of ASTRAEA to it, for emergencies but he figured it would work for a USB to upload her to the flat disk on his table. It looks rather unimpressive compared to others, but sometimes the unexpected lies in wait in the simple. 

“Alright! Time is up. Take your hands and feet away from your work. Our guest should be here in a moment,” Peter stepped back to look at Ned’s, it was multiple small black dots. And Mj... she had written something. Probably... you know what, Peter didn’t even want to think about what she criticized Stark Industries for. 

The elevator dinged to Peter’s guess the surprise guest and out walked...

—————————————————————


	3. Who's That?

“You’re going,” Pepper orders, placing a manicured hand on her hip. Meanwhile Tony pouts. 

“But Pepper, I’m working on something world-changing. I don’t have time for sticky little kids,” Pepper does not look impressed. 

“You are always working on something life-changing. You only have to show them one thing and judge who you want as an intern. You don’t even have to see them after,” Pepper counters. Tony doesn’t think it’s fair to waste an hour of his life with snotty-nosed brats and not the world revolutionary technology sitting still disassembled at his workstation. He pouts but doesn’t argue, he does not want to sleep on the couch. Pepper nods with a final “be there by one-thirty!” and leaves a still pouting Tony behind. 

He may have worked for another thirty minutes before FRIDAY is interrupting about an unauthorized technological form entering the premises. Curious he asks for video feed, spotting a group of teenagers enter. He focuses on the smaller group separate from the rest slightly. 

“FRIDAY, which teen?”

“The one with the blue sweatshirt. Midtown School of Science and Technology,” FRIDAY responds. 

“Look him up, would you, FRI?” FRIDAY says nothing, merely bringing up a holographic screen with a high school picture of one Peter Benjamin Parker. It has all his basic descriptions such as brown eyes and hair. What throws Tony for a loop is a dead mother and father and if that isn’t enough, less than a year ago his uncle had died too. Tony didn’t want to compare childhoods but he definitely felt that this Peter got the raw end of the deal. 

What stumped him was his IQ. It was pulled off an unreliable website, but it says an IQ of 250. Now Tony likes to brag and his IQ is 270, and if the quiz was right for Mr.Parker at only fifteen then Tony has some competition, now to see if he delivers. 

“Baby girl, what’s he got?” Tony asks remembering what lead to looking him up. 

The AI hesitates and Tony is even more intrigued. She can usually hack anything with only a few seconds. 

“It seems to be an AI, boss?” FRIDAY states it as a question wondering how someone who wasn’t a Stark able to create something so advanced. 

Tony just stares stunned before a slow grin made his way onto his face. Rubbing his hands together he has FRIDAY alert him of anything interesting during Parker’s tour while he works. It’s not ten minutes later that FRIDAY pings with Peter rambling about the Oil Spill Cleaner(make a note to change the name) and even adding a few ideas Tony didn’t think about and his eyebrows rose as the boy continued talking. Eventually, they moved on and it got boring so back to tinkering, he went. 

FRIDAY stopped him for lunch, ordered by Pepper Potts, and he finished making a quick grilled cheese. FRIDAY had another screen pop up into his last bite as it showed the cafeteria, FRIDAY zooming on the trio surrounding Peter. When did he switch to first names? He wonders but brushes it off as the girl of the trio hands something back to Peter. 

It almost looks like a notebook, just plain paper, but looking closer at how Peter writes makes it clear it isn’t just a notebook. 

He wants one. 

Shaking his head, he watches at Peter scribbles nonsense on the paper but clearly Peter is making something, but whatever he’s making it look like the regular notebook is obscuring what he is actually writing down. 

Tony opts to not retreat to the lab and run late but to get ready to greet Peter Parker and other snotty children. He takes a quick shower, uses a hairdryer until it is damp letting it air dry the rest of the way and changing into an Armani suit. By that time FRIDAY alerts him to the competition to watch as Peter builds a small disk before pulling out a necklace and inserting it into the disk. Intrigued he waits for Peter to turn it on to see what he had done but the guide calls for time and Peter doesn’t get the chance. Grinning Tony walks to the elevator, fixing little last-minute adjustments, and waiting for the doors to open.

At first, it’s silence once the doors open and Tony smiles a paparazzi smile and shouts startup. Tony’s eyes find the young genius, noticing him wince as the sound grows. He raises a hand for silence and the voices peter out. 

“You all know who I am, so let’s get started,” walking to the first closest table, letting the girl explain her project. It’s cute but it’s something that almost anyone can do. The next five are just as boring and the sixth isn’t bad but could use some work. Finally, he makes it to Peter, who isn’t paying him any attention instead, talking to a girl next to him. Tony clears his throat and Peter turns and smiles. A little taken aback as he expected stuttering and a bright red blush but he puts on a smile and waits for the kid to start. 

He simply turns it on with a snap of his fingers and a blue holographic body appears. 

“Hello, Peter. What can I do for you?” An Italian kilt greets Tony’s ears and he’s impressed. The mouth moves perfectly in sync with the voice and has unique features that separate it from others. 

“Nothing A. Just showing you off,” Peter beams as the hologram batts her eyes and winks in Tony’s direction. Tony likes her more. 

“Great job,” he says and moves on. Peter high fives kid number six before turning to watch the girl he was talking to before. She doesn’t have a project that he can see, but she slides an article she must have written across the table to him and he quickly scans it. He is a little offended but the ideas are great. He’ll have to talk to Pepper about being her intern. He quickly finishes with the rest and brings out a project he had upgraded to produce faster results a couple of months ago.


	4. Did that happen?

Peter’s heart sped up and his breathing came in short gasps. Vaguely he was aware he was hyperventilating but his eyes were glued to the screen with big black bolded letters that seemed to carve him out and cook his insides. He wasn’t aware he had stood up and was running till his legs gave out and he slid slowly down the wall. Everything was so loud as he continued to struggle to breathe. The lights were too bright and his clothes felt like daggers to his skin. He could hear his classmate's worried voices far from him and the workers and computers humming and walking that sounded as if giants were roaming about. He shut his eyes as the world grew too bright and his nose picked up on everything. He felt like throwing up but he pushed it down, knowing it would only make things worse than what it already was. Tears fell out of his eyes and they burned as they combined with the feel of cheap cotton fabric. Vaguely he was aware of his ears starting to bleed as the sounds became louder still. That with the struggle to breathe, he eventually found himself unconscious and happily slipped into the silent blackness. 

—————————————————————

Tony didn’t know how something so simple could go so wrong. One minute he’s showing his project and casually asking for a volunteer, picking Peter and asking for him to spit into a container. He watched as Peter’s eyebrows raised but did as he asked. He had quickly put it into his machine and waited only a few seconds for the result. It was linked to FRIDAY at the moment so it had everyone’s DNA that she could get ahold of to compare. He figured it would show Richard and Mary Parker so it would be fine. He was not ready for the name Anthony Edward Stark to appear alongside Mary Fitzpatrick. He whispered for FRIDAY to check again with the same result. He stared dumbly at the screen and the entire room was quiet except for Peter’s increasing breathe. 

Only when Peter stumbled out of the room his legs carrying him quickly did Tony snap out of his shock, along with fifteen teenagers all shouting for answers. Tony doesn’t pay them any attention as he exits in search of his son. Wait... Son! The news just now sinking in. He thought he had been careful, obviously not enough.

He shook his head, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t change Peter being born for the world, and he couldn’t go back to being ignorant to the fact. He finally found Peter at the end of the long hallway, back against the wall in the fetus position, hands over his ears, tears streaming down his face. 

Slowly, he walked up to the boy, careful not to touch as he knew from experience he himself didn’t like being touched during a panic attack. He tried soothing words but quickly found it only served to distress the teen further. God, he didn’t know how to help kids! He ran a hand through his hair before noticing Peter had blood begin to stream down in between his hands from his ears. Cursing, Tony watched helplessly as Peter fell unconscious due to the pain. He didn’t know what had caused such a strong response but was quietly thankful for it knocking him out. Happy and Pepper had entered sometime shortly after Tony, but he hadn’t noticed, too concerned. 

“Tony, what happened?” Pepper asked. Tony could only shake his head as he gathered the limp teen in his arms, leading the way to the med bay with Pepper and Happy close behind. 

“I’ll advise the tour group to head home for now and call his parents,” Pepper spoke leaning against the door frame as she watched him place Peter on the bed. 

“He doesn’t have parents,” Tony responded, fingers threading through the boy's hair to get it out of his face. Pepper’s eyebrows rose,

“Any other family then?” 

“An Aunt,” Pepper nodded, her heels the only indication she had left. 

“Boss, who’s the kid,” Happy asked. 

“Mine, apparently,” Tony monotoned. 

“What?” 

“I... I can’t do this now Happs. I’ll explain it to the kid first,” To Hogan’s credit he simply closed the door behind him and sat at a chair in the hall. 

Tony took in the sleeping face, he was so young and Tony had missed a lot of his life. The guilt he felt multiplied at not being in his son’s life. Combing his hand through Peter’s hair he noticed him slipping into a restless sleep. 

FRIDAY had immediately alerted the on-site medical staff who had finally entered. They asked the basic questions and Tony dutifully answered. Eventually, he was pushed to the corner of the room as the staff worked. Since, nothing much could happen till the kid awoke they left fairly quickly, leaving Tony alone with his son again. 

Now that Tony was up close and personal he could make out the subtle features that Tony often saw in the mirror. He also saw Mary in him now that he remembered why her name was so familiar. They had met at an expo. She had been a leading scientist in genetics along with her co-leader Richard. They hadn’t been together at the time as evidence lead to Tony and Mary creating Peter. 

He wondered why she had never told him, but he had been in a downslide at the time, leading to more bad decisions after Mary. He only hoped Peter would want him in his life. 

The tour group had left hours ago and Tony’s back was aching sitting in the hard plastic chair, waiting for Peter to wake up. May Parker had been called, but since she could not leave her job without the risk of losing said job, she opted to wait. Pepper agreed telling her that her nephew’s father was not her nephew’s father, was not a conversation to have over the phone, so they only said that Peter had a panic attack while on his tour and had passed out. Hours passed into night before Peter finally entered the land of the living. 

The first thing he did was groan which caught Tony’s attention as he watched the boy try and open his eyes only to quickly shut them, eyes rapidly moving behind his eyelids. Tony figured it could be the lights and dimmed them accordingly, watching as Peter attempted to open them again. Successful this time, Peter observed his surroundings before his eyes finally land on Tony who waited as patiently as possible.

“Where’s May?” Peter asked, knowing he had to have been out for a while if the sun had set and she would have plenty of time to be by his bedside.

Tony wasn’t offended in the slightest, nope. But he could understand the boy wanted something familiar and his Aunt was the closest he could get easily.

“She’s on her way, called a few minutes ago. Just got off her shift,” Tony answered. Peter only nodded, wincing only a few times at the volume of his voice. 

Peter played with the hem of his blanket, opening and closing his mouth a few times before shaking his head.

“What’s goin’ on?” Tony asked, slightly lowering his voice. Peter shrugged, and Tony thought he would have to pry the question out of him but Peter found his voice.

“U...mm, uhh, can I have some food?” Peter questioned, blushing slightly, and Tony couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Of course, anything specific?” Tony responded.

“Thai?” Peter mumbled, back to playing with the edge of the blanket. Tony nodded and asked FRIDAY to order from someplace close by.

“Thank you,” Peter said and Tony shrugged it off.

“Can’t let you starve, bud,” Peter tensed at the term but stayed quiet and Tony probably should have asked beforehand, but it slipped out. Who knew.

“Look, Peter, if I had known about you, I would have wanted to be in your life, still want to. If you will let me,” Tony filled the silence with rabbling until Peter cut his off with a sob. Not knowing what to do, Tony stayed silent. Once Peter calmed down enough to talk the takeout had arrived and Tony stepped out to grab it and give them both a minute to compose themselves. He returned to a room with a puffy-eyed teen and questions brewing in his intelligent eyes.

“Did my mom cheat?” Peter asked, the words falling out before he could stop them. Peter looked down when Tony didn’t say anything, instead passing out the Thai and taking a bite.

“No,” Tony finally responded and Peter’s head snapped up.

“Wh...what?” Peter sputtered.

“No, your mother did not cheat on Richard. I… we had met at one of my Stark Expos she and Richard were only lab partners under my company at the time. Her work was impressive and I invited her over to chat.” Tony ran a hand through his, at this point, greasy hair and Peter gave the man his full attention.

“I was known to always be a playboy at the time and Mary said no. I backed off, but later she found me towards the end of the party and we found a quiet room and talked for hours. But, we both had drinks while we did and I don’t really remember what happened after, but I can guess,” Tony finished with a sigh.

Peter didn’t say a word after, simply picked up a takeout container and stuffing his face. Tony knew teenagers could eat but he wasn’t aware it was this much, as Peter had eaten the extras he ordered for leftovers too. Tony made an offhanded comment about it and Peter responded with a blush. Peter only had time to say thank you before May Parker was throwing open the door and throwing her arms around her nephew. Tony began backing away from the two to give them some privacy when he caught Peter’s eye and tony silently pressed that he would be back after. Peter seemed to get the message as he closed his eyes, holding his aunt tighter. Peter breaking down into sobs was the last thing he heard before he was out the door.


	5. Important

So I have decided I like the open ending for this. If you want me to continue, like make a mini series out of it I wouldn’t mind. 

I had a lot of fun writing it. I had to take a break from my current stories as I was running out of want to write them. But this breathed new life into me to try an finish them . Thank for the super nice comments and kudos and all the silent readers you make me excited to write and see how you like my stories.   
So, THANK YOU!!!


End file.
